The overall objective of this research is to advance our understanding of normal and pathologic wrist mechanics. This includes an understanding of the role that individual wrist components (e.g., carpal bones and wrist ligaments) play in producing normal wrist function, understanding the disruption of normal wrist function caused by rheumatoid arthritis, and to better understand the mechanics of surgical reconstruction of the joint.